Twas the Week Before Christmas
by grimm
Summary: This is MaxMyu...I'm posting this for my Cuz Grimm since he hasn't been able to post for a while. Huge Crossover...Christmas Fun with the Slayers, Grimm and a bunch of other people!
1. Chapter 1: It begins

Twas The Week Before Christmas.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only grimm & ghosty and Fiona but thats it.  
Cast: Slayers, Outlaw Star, Gundam Wing, FF7, and lots of guest apperances.  
  
  
By the way: Grimm is under no circumstance to be confused with the Grim  
from Grim & Evil got it me and him are 2 different people WHERE NOT THE SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Twas the week before Christmas and all through the mall every creature was stiring but grimm and his family and some of his freinds.  
  
Lina: For crying out loud Gourry you put the stocking on the wall you dont wear it like a sock!  
  
Gourry: But I have a matching pair see this one says Gourry and the other says Lina see. ^_^  
  
(Lina hits Gourry with an oversized candy cane and takes her stocking.)  
  
Lina: This is mine.  
  
Cloud: I cant wait till Chirstmas I cant wait to see what Tifa got me!  
  
Red 13: Honestly you cant tell I can smell what the present is observe.  
  
(Red 13 sniffs a nearby package and looks at Barret.)  
  
Red 13: Barret Aeris got you a sweater.  
  
Barret: ah man I was hoping for a rust remover this year.  
  
Red 13: Now for this one.  
  
(Sniffs the box.)  
  
Red 13: A bomb! Who let Sam bring her present over early?!  
  
Filia: Whoops that one is mine. ^_^   
  
Filia: This one is for Xellos.  
  
Grimm: Whew.  
  
Red 13: Now for this one.  
  
(Sniffs the box then twitches and falls to the floor in shock.)  
  
Randy: Ha!! I lased it with so much cocanie that no nose can smell what it is.  
  
Zelgadiss: Why did you do that?  
  
Randy: I was bored.  
  
Lina: speeking of which im bored lets go somewhere!  
  
Amilia: Like where Lina?  
  
Heero: How about to the mall I hear that they have gifts there of all kinds like guns.  
  
Lina: Thats right so does anyone want to come?  
  
Grimm: I guess I will go I need to get some shopping done anyway.  
  
Filia: I want to go to.  
  
Amilia: Me to!  
  
Lina: Okay thats 5 people one more can come!  
  
Duo: Count me in then!  
  
Quatre: Can I come to?  
  
Grimm: Sure wait outside in the front Quatre we will be right there.  
  
(Quatre grabs a sweater and goes outside.)  
  
Grimm: All right where going in my van so I drive to the back garage!  
  
Filia: I will tell Quatre...  
  
Grimm: No no no need to I will tell him.  
  
Filia: Okay.  
  
(Filia leaves and so does everyone that is going.)  
  
Grimm: Sucker.  
  
(The van starts and grimm drives off.)  
  
Filia: Was Quatre coming?  
  
Grimm: Nah he had some presents to wrap.  
  
At the house Quatre is outside waiting.  
  
Quatre: Its sure taking them.  
  
Inside the van.  
  
Amilia: Look its one of those Charity Santas with the bell!  
  
Filia: Hey grimm pullover I want to give him some change.  
  
Grimm: Ask not for whom the bell tolls...It tolls for thee.  
  
(Grimm accelerates and then drives on the sidewalk and hits the Santa with the front of the van the Santa goes flying over the car and lands face down on the snow.)  
  
Grimm: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MERRY CHRISTMAS AHAHA  
AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Filia: I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Grimm: .............good.  
  
Amilia: Grimm that was just wrong I demand you go back there and say your sorry!!!  
  
Grimm: Make me.  
  
Amilia jumps grimm from behind the seat and they start fighting and grimm  
crashes into a pole and then rolls over into a parking space upside down.  
  
Grimm: Get out of the car before it explodes!!!  
  
They all get out and it explodes.  
  
Grimm: Way to go you freaking midget now where stuck here and we have to walk home oh well to the mall!!  
  
Heero: See you guys later im going with grimm.  
  
Duo: Me too have fun ladys. ^_-  
  
Lina: That was different.  
  
Amilia: Poor Santa Im gonna go help him.  
  
Amilia walks off.  
  
Lina: Okay then see you in the sweater section.  
  
(Then Gene Starwind and freinds come from behind.)  
  
Gene: Hey hows it going?  
  
Filia: Oh hello there Mister Gene and Jim how are you today?  
  
Jim: Where fine just doing some Christmas shopping.  
  
Gene: We saw a dead Santa a few blocks down and right away I knew grimm and some of you guys where gonna be here.  
  
Aisha: Its been a while since Ive seen grimm how is he?  
  
Lina: Destructive...to say the least.  
  
Filia: Might you care to join us Aisha and Melfina for some Chirstmas shopping?  
  
Aisha & Melfina: Sure.  
  
Gene: Then I will join you all.  
  
Jim: Give it a break Gene we came here to shop for gifts not for girlfreinds.  
  
Gene: Awwww okay then see you around come on Jim lets go before grimm finds out where they keep the gun stores.  
  
Jim: See ya!  
  
Inside the mall.  
  
Grimm: Hey Heero, Duo can I ask you guys something?  
  
Duo: Yeah?  
  
Grimm: What are you getting your girlfreinds?  
  
Duo: Ha you want to know?  
  
Grimm nods.  
  
Duo: Im giving her a puppy dog!  
  
Grimm: Heero?  
  
Heero: I dont know what do you give to someone who already has everything?  
  
Grimm: Company?  
  
Heero:...........Ha now I dont have to think our waste money!  
  
Grimm: hmmmm what do you think I should get Fiona.  
  
Duo: 1 you should get her something she wants.  
  
Grimm: hmmm.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Fiona: Grimm I really want this dress it looks nice dont you think?  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Grimm: .....nope cant think of a thing she wants Ahh if only I knew what to get her!!  
  
Guy: psst hey you.  
  
Grimm: Did you hear something?  
  
Duo: No.  
  
Guy: Psst hey you!  
  
Grimm: Who said that?  
  
Guy: Ovas here.  
  
A can hits grimm in the head and grimm goes where the can came from.  
  
Grimm: Can I help you?  
  
Guy: Hey thats my line....so can I help you?  
  
Grimm: How?  
  
Guy: I overheard yous saying you dont know what to get your guiel.  
  
Grimm: Huh?  
  
Guy: Guiel I said guiel.  
  
Grimm: Pardon?  
  
Guy: Guiel guiel guiel Damit!! youse dont know english!!  
  
Grimm: ?????  
  
Duo: (Whispers to grimm) I think he means girl.  
  
Grimm: Oh okay im intrested what you got to offer?  
  
Guy: Only da best present eva!   
  
Grimm: What is it?  
  
Guy: I cant tells yous you have to buys it first.  
  
Grimm: How much?  
  
Guy: More than whats yous gots.  
  
Grimm: And that would be?  
  
Guy: More than whats yous gots  
  
Grimm: Exactly how much is it?  
  
Guy: More than whats yous gots  
  
Grimm: How much is that!?!?!  
  
Guy: More than whats yous gots  
  
Grimm: Damit im leaving if you dont tell me now!!!  
  
Guy: Okay okay yous drive a hard bargain but I will take it 2,000 up front.  
  
Grimm: 2,000.00 DOLLARS!!!!!!  
  
Guy: What do you think im am a bank?!?! no 2,000 pennys.  
  
Grimm: .....2 dollars?  
  
Guys: Thats right now if yous intrested pay up!  
  
Grimm: All right what do I got to lose.  
  
Grimm hands him 2 dollars.  
  
Guy: Nows whats was that foxes name again?  
  
Grimm: Fiona.. and how did you know shes a fox?  
  
Guy: Arnt all guiels foxes?  
  
Duo: (Whispers in grimm's ear) Thats mafia talk Fox mean a regular human girl.  
  
Grimm: Oh.  
  
Guy: Okays thats all I needs to know now you just sit back and relax old Lenny is gonna do tha rest.  
  
Grimm: Whatever.  
  
(At another store.)  
  
Jim: These presents are great I bet everyone will enjoy these presents.  
  
Gene: Yeah but to bad my credit card is maxed out now im gonna be in debt   
for the rest of my life.  
  
Jim: Cheer up Gene Christmas is all about giving joy to everyone and im sure if your nice enough you will get something.  
  
Gene: I hope your right.  
  
(At the sweater store.)  
  
Lina: Hey Filia what should I get Gourry?  
  
Filia: I dont know a gift fom the heart would be nice.  
  
Aisha: You cant get him something that cheap what you need to get him is something he wants.  
  
Lina: Like what...I think he wanted a base ball bat for what I dont know.  
  
Sazuka: You could get him a Kendo stick for him to practice his sword skills.  
  
Lina: So you do talk.  
  
Sazuka: Only when it suits me.  
  
Filia: A bat or a wooden sword there both good gifts.  
  
Aisha: Yeah or weights to get him buffed up!  
  
Sazuka: You never get bored of workingout do you?  
  
Filia: Hmm I want to get something for everyone but its really hard to think of ideas.  
  
Relena: Hello there hows it going.  
  
Filia: Hello Miss Relena.  
  
Relena: Good day um have you seen Heero?  
  
Lina: Nope but he's around.  
  
Relena: Oh okay.  
  
Relena leaves  
  
Lina: Man she totally stalks Heero dosent she?  
  
Sazuka: I wouldnt be suprised.  
  
(Back where gene is at.)  
  
Kid: I hope Santa is all right I mean that guy hit him pretty hard.  
  
Kid2: I know he flew really high up before bouncing off the concret like a ball.  
  
(Grimm passes by.)  
  
Kid: Hey thats the guy!  
  
Kid2: Hey everyone that guy was the one who killed Santa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Everyone:................................................................................................................  
  
Kid: Get him!  
  
Then a bunch of kids go running and jump grimm and Heero and Duo just stand there.  
  
Kids: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Grimm: Get off me you freaks!!!!!  
  
Kids start hitting him with fake candy canes made off wood.  
  
Grimm: AHH!! YOU STUPID LITTLE %&#%&#@#$*%&%#!@#~%#*()_&*%^#%@%@!%@$&(%&$(*%^)(%(%^(%^)%^@##^#%*^%()&%)%^*%*%^)^*%(*$)^#%!$@#&%(*^%)&)$%@#$^@~%!@^@#&+#!^!_(%+@!^!#^%!+@%(!!!!!^_#^!#^+!@$)+@!_#(@!+%~~+%(_!@*#!_@^(#!_&_!()!#~@*~)#~)$&~%!#^+@#)&@+_(^!@_#@^*!#^#!_*&!+()^!*+&!*&+!(^!*&+$&$)@*&#_%)^!@_*#_~#)(~+@~*(!@+%*#!+I##%@#!&@!&*$($^(#$%#!%_)(*&^%$#@@#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^()__&%$#@+_)(*&^%$#$%^*()!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ......................  
  
Heero: Whoa.  
  
Parents: How dare he expose our children to such foul language get him!!!!!!  
  
Then the parents jump grimm as well and join in on the Onlslaught.  
  
7 hours later.  
  
Grimm: ................................  
  
Lina: What happened here?  
  
Heero: They jumped grimm and beat him up.........for like 3 hours.  
  
Duo: He twitched once but thats about all he did so far.  
  
Filia: Serves him right.  
  
Amilia: Yeah oh by the way the Santa grimm hit is still alive and is in the Hospital.  
  
Lina: I know im gonna regret this....Recovery!!  
  
Grimm is healed and he gets up.  
  
Grimm: Horrid little children.  
  
Lina: We got everything you ready to go?  
  
Heero: Yeah during grimm's beating we managed to shop undisturbed and there was hardly any lines any where.  
  
Gene: Well its been fun see you guys later.  
  
Filia: Lets go its a long walk home.  
  
Chapter 1 finished.  
  
Grimm: Look out for chapter 2 where theres only 3 days before christmas.  
Ghosty: Am I in the next one?  
Grimm: Hmm forgot about you.  
Ghosty: Grimm!!  
Grimm: Well then look out for Ghosty in the 2nd chapter.  
Warbot: Im coming as well.  
Grimm: No you stay in the other world until I get back!!!  
Warbot: Awww. 


	2. Chapter 2: UhYeah

Twas 3 days before Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: Ah same as last one okay!  
  
In the house of Quatre everyone prepares to see where the big Christmas party will be held they each write down there names and then shuffle them in a hat and draw to see which unlucky person will be stuck with throwing the party at there own house.  
  
Lina: All right you guys ready?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Lina: All right the person this year is.....  
  
Lina reaches into the hat and draws a paper.  
  
Lina: You are a respected person to all?......All right who put a fortune  
in here?!  
  
Grimm: Damn it so that dosent count?!  
  
Lina: No grimm put in your name!!!  
  
Cloud: (I hope they dont find out I did the same.)  
  
Grimm writes on a little paper and gives it to Lina.  
  
Lina: All right everyone its going to be at grimm's place.  
  
(Thunder)  
  
Heero: What was that all about?  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
Filia: No way in the world am I going to his house its not even a house its an abandaned hotel!!!  
  
Grimm: Hey I dont make fun of your home....if you live in one.....which  
I have never seen.....your house I mean.  
  
Barret: (Sarcastecly) Right.  
  
Quatre: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Whats so funny Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ITS PERFECT I TELL YOU NOW I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Cid: ..........  
  
Grimm: What are you talking about?  
  
Quatre: DONT YOU REMEMBER LAST YEAR IT WAS AT MY HOME AND YOU GRIMM TOTALLY RUINED MY HOME!!!!!!  
YOU AND YOUR BUDDY CHOCOBOS THEY GOT ALL DRUNK AND DID GOD KNOWS WHAT TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO GET YOUR HOUSE RUINED AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chocobo: I remember that. hahaha!  
  
Quatre: YOU?!?!?!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chocobo: Uh-Oh.  
  
Chocobo runs off into a room.  
  
Quatre: RRRRR THATS THE 6TH TIME A CHOCOBO GOT IN HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: So that means your coming?  
  
Wu-fei: Your all fools.  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-fei where have you been?  
  
Wu-fei: Just spending time with Nataku I have to keep it in tip top shape you know.  
  
Cait Sith: Nataku....oh yeah the robot I remember now say Wu-fei you still wear those pink pj?  
  
Wu-fei: I have no idea what your talking about!!!!  
  
Cid: Yeah I remember those too.  
  
Wu-fei: Lias!!!!LIAS AND SLANDER!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Dont get so excited you know its true.  
  
Wu-fei: Injustice I say!!!! You will pay with your LIVES!!!!!!  
  
Wu-fei runs off crying.  
  
Zelgadiss: So are we doing some stupid gift exchange this year?  
  
Filia: Thats a great idea Zelgadiss Miss Lina give me your hat of names we will do a gift exchange this year!!  
  
Grimm: Hey thats no fair in such short notice I cant get another gift!  
  
Amilia: Deal with it we all got to do it.  
  
Filia: Okay then the first shall be..  
  
(By the way I actually did write down all of the people in this fic and then shuffled it in my hat and drew the names and here is the match ups......sadly in order from first to last.)  
  
Filia: Hmm okay..  
  
1st: Lina & Red 13  
2nd: Suzuka & Cloud  
3rd: Duo & Vincent  
4th: Seth & Trowa  
5th: Wu-fei & Gourry  
6th: Ace & Quatre  
7th: Melfina & Sepiroth  
8th: Gene & Filia  
9th: Zelgadiss & Tifa  
10th: Aeris & Randy  
11th: Barret & Xellos  
Grimm: Whew im relived to hear that.  
Filia: Grimm! stop interfearing!  
12th: Aisha & Yuffie  
13th: Fiona & Cait Sith  
14th: Heero & Jim  
15th: Ghosty & Sam  
16th: Amilia and Grimm  
  
Grimm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Filia: and there is one more in here....its just Cid.  
  
Cid: So I aint got nobody?  
  
Filia: You want someone?  
  
Cid: Nah Im cool with that didnt want to get anyone anything anyway.  
  
Filia: Then its agreed on Chirstmas Eve we go over for the party and exchange gifts.  
  
Tifa: Who did I have agian?  
  
Filia: Zelgadiss he's the one with the mode swings.  
  
Cloud: The Vincent wanna be yeah I remember him.  
  
Yuffie: He's down right creepy if you ask me.  
  
Aeris: Thats not a polite thing to say Yuffie after all he is only shy.  
  
Sepiroth: Yeah I bet he is a really mean guy once you get to know him.  
  
Aeris hits Sepiroth with her staff and walks off.  
  
Vincent: Im outta here I got a present in mind already.  
  
Tifa: I will see you all later I got something to do.  
  
Cloud: I have nothing better to do so whats up Suzuka?  
  
Suzuka: I have nothing to talk to you about at the moment.  
  
Suzuka gets up and leaves.  
  
Gene: Eh you will get used to it.  
  
Red 13: Sam......of all people thats like getting a gift from the Una...  
  
Grimm: Dont say it!!!!!!(looks around) You could kill us all.  
  
Melfina: Well I really got to go I have to get something from the ship.  
  
Grimm: Later im going to the mall to shop for Amilia.  
  
Heero: Im going too.  
  
The 2 leave and a few others go as well.  
  
Filia: Well I guess I will wait a while before I go.  
  
Gene: Yeah so how about in the mean time we get to know each other?  
  
Filia: Uhhh...  
  
Jim hits Gene on the head.  
  
Jim: I need you Gene for the trip to the mall so your coming with me!!  
  
Gene: Awww!  
  
Cloud: Have fun!! ^_^  
  
At the mall the people who left are there and they go there own ways.  
  
In the gun department.  
  
Heero: That Jim kid could use a fire arm........or mabey a grenade.....  
what should I get him?  
  
Red 13: What about this item right here.  
  
In the Toys.  
  
Aeris: Hmm what would Randy want he is still a child so a toy mabey?  
  
Tifa: Nah this one will be just fine I know Randy would like this.  
  
In the power tools depo.  
  
Grimm: I wounder if she would like a good old fashion chain saw...... thats it I know what to get her!!!  
  
Grimm grabs something.  
  
Vincent: Thats a little much isnt it?  
  
Grimm: I wasnt talking to you.  
  
In the front of the store.  
  
Gene: Jim you really need to stop depending on me to do your shopping.  
  
Jim: But I really need help Gene!  
  
Then Heero appears behind them.  
  
Heero: Hey Jim I got your present already its wraped and everything.  
  
Jim: Oh thanks I am still trying to find your present.  
  
Heero: Yeah well I will be leaving now hope I dont get jumped on the way home...if only I had a magnum....to teach anyone who jumped me a lesson.....magnum's are on sale you know.....I like magnum's.  
  
Heero walks off.  
  
Jim: Gene I think I know what to get him now.  
  
Yuffie: Besides a girlfreind the guys kinda depressing.  
  
At the House.  
  
Grimm: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Duo: hahaha.......ha.....whats so funny grimm?  
  
Grimm: I am finished wraping Amilia's present.  
  
Duo looks at it and see's a box rolled up in wraping paper and poorley  
taped.  
  
Duo: You wraped it?  
  
Grimm: Yeah.  
  
Duo: It looks like a special ed kid wraped this HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Grimm: Silence!!! Im going home to prepare for the party tell them its at 6:00 pm tommorow got it!?!  
  
Barret: What did you get her anyway?  
  
Grimm: You are not worthy of this information!!!!!!!  
  
Grimm leaves.  
  
Gene & Jim walk in.  
  
Jim: Hey there Duo can we stash this present in your room?  
  
Duo: Nah Heero already put one in there so my room is out of the question.  
  
Gene: Hey Wu-fei can we borrow your room?  
  
Wu-fei: It isnt for weaklings.  
  
Gene goes into Wu-fei's room and puts away the present.  
  
Gene: Not for weaklings eh?...im so glad we reached an agreement.  
  
Wu-fei: Wha?...Fine!  
  
Later on everyone has a gift for one another and Duo stands up on a table and pulls out a megaphone.  
  
Duo: Attention Grimm is throwing the party at 6:00 pm tommorow and he says not to come early!! So go home and get a good nights sleep.  
  
Tifa: Okay.  
  
The following day at Quatre's house.  
  
Heero: All right everyone its come to my understanding that we are all going to grimm's home I recomend that you all carry a fire arm just in case.......................oh and bring your gifts.  
  
Xellos: I cant wait to see what I got.  
  
Gourry: I think that we should bring out stockings so Santa can give us stuff take out the stockings I made Lina.  
  
Lina: I guess........  
  
Lina takes out 2 stockings and each one has a chibi picture of Gourry  
and Lina.  
  
Filia & Amilia: Thats so cute!  
  
Lina: (Blushes) I dont think so....  
  
Zelgadiss: Thats just stupid.  
  
Tifa: I think its cool.  
  
Yuffie: Eh so-so.  
  
Red 13: No comment.  
  
Duo: So when do we leave?  
  
Quatre walks out from his room with rifles and grenades and a Rocket Launcher and his gift.  
  
Quatre: Now.  
  
(Thunder)  
  
Lina: Your really serious anout messing up grimm's home arnt you.  
  
Quatre: The C4 is in the trunk.  
  
Heero: Hell Quatre why didnt you tell me you were gonna mess up his house that badly I could have helped you get better stuff!  
  
Cloud: I dont want to go anymore.  
  
Wu-Fei: Fiona called said to come early.  
  
Amilia: Right lets go everyone!  
  
Chapter 3 finished.  
  
Grimm: Beware the wrath of my home!!!!! Next time the gang goes over to my house better be prepared for the worst.  
  
Ghosty: I didnt even make an appearence whats up grimm?!?!!?!  
  
Grimm: I keep forgetting about you.  
  
Ghosty: DAMN IT!!!!  
  
Grimm: Fine fine fine the next and last chapter ghosty will come out for reals this time. 


End file.
